Entre Dos Mundos: Fuego y Pan
by HuesosPotter
Summary: La lista comienza a rodar en mi cabeza. Mi nombre es: ¿Katniss Everdeen?. Ya no tengo diecisiete años. Mi hogar es el distrito 12. Estuve en los juegos de Hambre; Y fui un tributo junto con Peeta. ¡WTF¡


**Entre dos mundos: Fuego y Pan.**

**o_O HuesosEverdeen O_o**

**jajaja **

**No, otra vez nop… **

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Siento que he dormido por días. Estiro mis manos buscando el calor de la persona que siempre duerme a mi lado, pero solo encuentro sabanas frías.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así puedo ver la diferencia que hay a mí alrededor, observó la ventana y veo con asombro el horizonte, las primeras luces de la mañana maquillan el paisaje del sector doce. Todo es tan real, como lo imaginaba. Celebramos un año más después de rebelión y guerra.

En la esquina de la habitación, veo mis ropas, mi arco y las fechas, me recuerdo que aun soy una _cazadora_. Una sonrisa llena mi rostro, no puedo esperar para comenzar mi día.

Bajo la mirada buscando mis zapatos, mis botas se encuentran a un costado de la cama, por un momento espero encontrar a Prim durmiendo en ella. Me recuerdo que no la encontraré; de nuevo la melancolía llena mi mente, solo de recordarlo.

Voy a vestirme, tomó mi arco. Uso la técnica que uno de los doctores me sugirió tiempo atrás. Me siento extraño usándola. Comienzo con las cosas más simples las que son ciertas, y trabajo hacia las más complicadas, rio ante eso, porque de una u otra forma yo se la verdad. Automáticamente la lista comienza a rodar en mi cabeza.

Mi nombre es… ¿Katniss Everdeen?, suelto una carcajada, no lo puedo evitar. Me reprendo. Es la persona que soy.

Empiezo de nuevo. Si, soy Katniss Everdeen, ya no tengo diecisiete años. Mi hogar es el distrito 12. Estuve en los Juegos del Hambre; Y fui un tributo junto con Peeta.

_¿Dónde estará?_ Pienso.

Esta sano y salvo. Conmigo, en mi casa. Su sonrisa, su risa.

Siento algo revolotear en mi interior. Quiero verlo, necesito verlo. No sé lo que encontraré, bajo las escaleras de la casa. No me es familiar, pero me sé mover en ella, después de todo soy Katniss _Fucking_ Everdeen.

Llegó al lugar donde sé lo encontraré. Huelo el rico olor a pan recién horneado: azúcar, miel y libertad.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar mi corazón. Me siento mareada. ¿Qué le diré?, ¿A quién le importa? _Él_ se encuentra detrás de la puerta que conecta la casa con la nueva panadería. No sé lo que hará, ni lo que haré o diré. Me preguntó si se controlará ante mí, si será el chico dulce o el chico que me puede hacer daño, el arma contra el sinsajo.

Recuerdo los besos en la playa o en la cueva de las distintas arenas, mientras abro la puerta sin hace mucho ruido. Lo veo trabajar, esta de espaldas hacia mí. Respira profundamente, puedo ver como todo su cuerpo se mueve en la inhalación, parece tomar fuerzas, quizás hoy es un día malo. Me niego a pensar eso. Escucho su voz. Parece estar discutiendo de nuevo consigo mismo, como si dos personas diferentes trataran de encontrar un punto dentro de él.

Mi labios forman su nombre en apenas un susurro. Lo observo tensarse. Gira hacia mí, por fin lo veo.

Se ve adorable, como siempre, el mismo. Las quemaduras son una simple cicatriz en su frente, no se notan tanto como esperaba, aunque me extrañan verlas ahí. Me ve con intensidad, son los mismos ojos que tanto he amado desde el principio, cuando apenas era una niña y lo veía en la lejanía. Aunque no lo recocí en el momento, lo empecé amar ese día, cuando nuestras miras se cruzaron como lo hacen ahora.

El me ve con incredulidad o con algo intenso que no se identificar, ¿deseo? ¿Desesperación?, seguramente ambos, no veía esa mirada desde hace mucho tiempo, de solo recordarlo escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo.

Me preguntó si se lanzara hacia mí. Veo como sus manos aprietan fuertemente la bandeja que sostiene el pan. Me ve buscando una explicación. No puedo dejar de mirar sus brazos descubiertos por la playera desmangada con restos de harina, tampoco puedo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en mis labios al ver un delantal amarrado a su cintura.

Mi Chico del Pan.

Arroja la bandeja sin preocuparle donde caerá. Se acerca a mi como un depredador, por un momento me da miedo. Sus manos se alzan hacia mí, pienso que comprende quien soy, me equivoco.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Al siguiente segundo estoy con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la panadería, sus manos aprietan mi cuello, mi rostro. Soy consciente de todo su cuerpo, y del lugar donde estamos. Parece que el no. No sabe quién es, quien se supone que soy, donde estamos.

-¿Quién soy? – me pregunta. Su voz suena igual, un poco obscura, tosca, pero la misma.

-Peeta

-¿Quién? –él no entiende, pero sus manos aprietan más. Por un momento pienso que me dejara marcas.

-¡Peeta Mellark! – parece comprender algo porque deja de apretar mi cuello con fuerza, pero sigue sin dejarme mover.

-¿Tu?

-Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. !Los Juegos del hambre! – Grito sin fuerzas - Fuimos tributos.

El reconoce lo que digo. Puedo ver como su mente trata de entender o de recordar donde estamos. Esta escena de nuestras vidas.

Me observa unos cuantos segundos, sigue sin soltarme pero un sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios.

-Sinsajo. ¿Real o no Real?

Entiendo lo que me pregunta, sonrió sé que estaremos bien. –Real. – Contesto.

-Gale… - mi sonrisa se borra, no me esperaba eso.

-¿Qué pasa con Gale?-

-Creí que el que gustaba era Gale– Me pregunta como el chico dulce que conozco. Sigue confundido. Es mi culpa, supongo. Debimos hablar más de esto.

-Gale… Gale es mi amigo, mi compañero de caza. El pasado.

Comprende lo que quiero decir. Él es mi chico del pan, mi propio diente de león.

-Yo te arroje un pan, traté de captar su mirada, y luego agarraste un diente de león. –

Es el turno de él de hacer su lista de cosas simples y complicadas. Creo que las necesita para poder lograr ser de nuevo mi Peeta Mellark. – te amaba desde entonces.

-Si lo hiciste.

-Te gusta besarme.

Por fin comprendo a donde va toda esta situación.

-Algunas veces… sí. - Le digo, trato de pasar mis manos por sus hombros, me moleSta el arco y las flechas en mi espalda pero no los tomo en cuenta. Sus manos están apoyadas en la superficie plana de la puerta aprisionándome entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Más que a Gale? ¿Qué los de Finnick? ¿Más que a otros?

-No lo sé… - contesto con una sonrisa.

Se aleja de mi de repente, mi estómago hace cosas extrañas, tengo un vacío en el, no era la reacción que esperaba. Lo odio por eso. Por hacerme desear cosas que me arrebata de repente. Se dirige a la harina hasta que logra hacer un par de galletas. Me pregunto, si esta celoso, si este juego no le gusta. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme.

-Sabes que muchas veces no puedo diferenciar entre lo que es real y lo inventado.

-Entonces pregúntame.

Me encara de nuevo. Cuando su mano se acerca a mí, pienso tontamente en que me hará daño, pero solo quita mi trenza de su camino, la arroja sutilmente hacia mi espalda, para poder ver mi broche. El sinsajo. Parecen que pasa horas hasta que habla por fin.

-¿Tu color favorito… es el verde? – lo veo sonreí. Aunque mi atención sigue en su mano que me acaricia levemente el cuello.

-Eso es cierto. El tuyo es el naranjado.-

-No – me dice, mientras sostiene su mirada en la mía, lo seductor y penetrante de sus ojos es nuevo para el chico del pan. Pasa su pulgar por mis labios, me despierta el deseo de sacar mi lengua y lamer su dedo. –Rojo. – mi respiración se corta por un momento.

Se acerca a mí, reconozco su olor a la perfección, esta vez unido a pan y a hogar, puedo sentir su respirar en mi mejilla. Mi corazón se acelera, no me explico como él puedo lograr aquello.

-¿Rojo?

-Sí. Fuego, pasión, deseo. Rojo, es mi favorito.

Nos besamos. Unos minutos estamos peleando, otro tratando de encontrar nuestro camino en esta situación y al siguiente nos besamos como si mañana fuera nuestro fin. Una de sus manos rodea mi cintura y la otra en mi cabello.

Me olvido de todo. De los juegos del hambre, del chico del pan, del sinsajo. Solo esta él y yo y este deseo que me consume poco a poco. Nos separamos, me cuesta respirar. Desabrocho el sujetador de mi arco y mis flechas, caen al piso con un sonoro ruido. A él no le importa, si hoy cazo o no.

-Soy... Peeta Mellark ¿Real o no real?

Ahora en mi turno de jugar con él. Me acercó, hasta que su espalda choca con la mesa de trabajo. Hay galletas recién hechas, además diferentes tipos de harinas y moldes aguardan por ser utilizados. Paso mis dedos por el delantal, por su camisa, acaricio su rostro y contesto. –Real- antes de pegar mis labios a los de él.

De nuevo todo pasa de prisa.

La ropa nos estorba el tiempo también, no es lo suficiente rápido para lo que queremos.

El quita mi chaqueta y yo trato de remover el delantal, todo esto sin dejar de besarnos. Dificulta la tarea. Quiero pensar que tenemos tiempo, pero no es cierto. Tiempo es lo menos que tenemos. Muchas veces me siento entre dos mundo como en este momento. En el real y el no real. La ironía no se me escapa.

No sé como, pero de pronto estoy sobre la mesa de preparación, apenas con mi camisa y una bota, el resto de mis prendas ha quedado esparcida en la panadería. Él no se encuentra en mejor estado. Al menos el aún conserva además de su playera, sus botas y su pantalón en los tobillos. Se lo que sucederá. Nunca lo habíamos hecho en la panadería, en el bosque, en el tren, en nuestra casa, en muchos lugares más sí, pero no en una panadería.

Su playera negra está llena de manchas blancas donde mis manos han recorrido su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello. En su cabello el blanco es más notorio. Estoy de la misma forma. Siento caliente todo mi cuerpo, el horno esta encendido. No me refiero al lugar donde se hornean las galletas, si no ha mi cuerpo que pide a gritos a mi león. A mi diente de león… me recuerdo.

Me toma de la camisa, veo en sus ojos una chispa de diversión.

-¿Quién soy? -Me pregunta. Me es familiar este juego.

-Peeta. Peeta Mellark… Mi chico del pan. – suelta una carcajada antes de tomar mi cuerpo. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos mientras el arremete contra mí, llenando cada espacio de mi interior.

-¿Quién soy? – me ignora sin perder el ritmo. Escuchó los utensilios caer, los moldes y las espátulas, quedan también en el suelo. La hoguera sigue encendida.

-¿Quién soy?- repito. –Dime.-

-Katniss. Katniss Everdeen… la chica en llamas.-

Lo beso con ganas. Los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos al unirse son acompañados de armonías guturales. Necesito más. Tengo hambre de más. Digo su nombre, me entiende perfectamente lo que necesito. Aquí todo gira en torno al hambre y al fuego. Embiste una y otra vez, penetrando mis sentidos. No existe nadie más que nosotros. Lo amo por eso. Por qué calma el fuego de mi interior, con él me puedo transformar. No soy una flor marchita en la lejanía sino un ave que puede volar donde sea mientas el este a mi lado. Soy un sinsajo.

-Me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Mi cuerpo me pide estallar. Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas, junto con el amor que siento por el hombre que me hace cantar. Estoy llegando al árbol… no sé por qué mi cabeza recrea la última estrofa de "el árbol de la ejecución". Quizás porque siento que muero poco a poco. Absorbida por todas las sensaciones en mi interior.

-Real. – le digo.

Todo explota. Mi cuerpo, el suyo, todo. Me siento en llamas. Terminamos gritando nuestros nombres. En un clímax sin igual.

Me siento arrastrar de nuevo por un laberinto inexistente, que ya se me hace familiar que nos expulsa a nuestra realidad.

Me cuesta respirar, no abro mis ojos por la intensidad de lo vivido. Mi corazón late desenfrenado.

-Me vas a matar algún día… lo sé. – sus palabras quedan apenas en un murmullo mitigado en mi cuerpo. Su rostro esta acomodado en el valle entre mis pechos, pero distingo su risa entre las palabras. Suelto una sonora carcajada, mientras pierdo mis dedos cariñosamente entre sus negros cabellos. A pesar de los años y de la edad, Harry Potter era lindo aun sin proponérselo.

Levantó su rostro para besarlo en los labios, nuestros cuerpos desnudos aún están cálidos y húmedos después de nuestra pequeña escapada. Mis hermanos en verdad eran unos genios.

-Panadero… ¿Gin? En verdad…

Suelto otra carcajada. Al parecer no puedo parar de pensar en primera persona.

-Te veías lindo… ahí entre harina y galletas. –

-Siempre dices lo mismo… - Me observa como si estuviera loca, pero sé que me ama de igual forma. Se acuesta sobre su espalda. Me acomodo casi sobre el mientras acaricia mi espalda desnuda como es su costumbre –Un día me dará un infarto.

-¡oh vamos! No niegues que te gustó…

-Nunca sé a dónde me llevas… no extendía por qué estaba… haciendo pan… -murmura lo último.

-Las galletas no te quedaron tan mal. – creo que en verdad he perdido la razóno al menos creo que así lo piensa mi esposo.

-Ginny se supone que eran redondas y lo que hice no tenía ni una forma conocida.

-Hey…mírame… - le digo mientras le robo un beso – no fuimos ahí para hacer galletas, amor. – ahora es el quien posa sus labios sobre los míos.

-Estamos celebrando un año más de la caída de Tom y nos llevas a "Los Juegos del Hambre"… ese no lo leímos juntos… me deprime… ni siquiera sabía que decir… un día apareceremos en una mazmorra o en algún barco y ni sabré como llegue ahí…

Eso me da varias ideas, de habitaciones de juego rojas en Seattle y de piratas que recorren el caribe.

-Ni se te ocurra… - Me dice. Por un momento creo que Harry Potter puede leer mi mente, pero recuerdo que eso es de otro libro. Aun así no lo descarto, lo puedo convencer de varias maneras.

-El siguiente lo puedes escoger tú. – sugiero, piensa por un momento lo que le acabo de decir. Una gran sonrisa que llena su rostro.

-Star Wars… - por mi cabeza pasan una serie de imágenes de seres verdes, otros peludos y armaduras blancas. Algo vio en mi rostro por que trata de convencerme, no me gustan esas película, pero a mis hijos y a él les encanta, debe de ser algo genérico de los Potter que solo afecta a los hombres. ¡Gracias a Merlín!

-Tu puedes ser Leia y yo Han-Solo… o mejor puedes ser ¡la Reina Amidala! – rodó los ojos. Y se queja de mis ideas.

-Harry creo que n… -

-¡Ya sé! – me dice emocionado mientras giramos hasta que estoy de espaldas en la cama con él sobre mí. -¡Troya! Quiero ser Aquiles.

Mi esposo me está dando miedo...

-¡Vamos Ginny! Por favor… anda si…- pone su cara de "soy-huérfano-por-favor-quiéreme" que ha perfeccionado con los años, tratando de ablandar mi corazón. –Vamos haré lo que quieras… -

Sonrió.

-¿En serio?-

-Ehh… Si… - está nervioso, quizás se imagina lo que le pediré.

-Está bien… - Sonríe. – tu escoges el siguiente. Después escojo yo…

Me regala una sonrisa, piensa que ganó. – Si ya me hiciste brillar como bola disco… ¿Qué otra cosa peor puedes imaginar? – Me pregunta, no tiene ni idea. Pero el cuarto de juego rojo vuelve a regresar a mi mente. Sonrió, porque en verdad puedo imaginar cosas peores.

-Te amo Harry – lo besó. Nuestros cuerpos despiertan de nuevo. La noche aún era joven, y nuestros hijos, están con mamá en la Madriguera.

Espero al despertar, mi mente regrese a lo normal y deje de describir mis emociones en primera persona, después de varias horas se me hace extraño. Quizás a Harry le pase lo mismo. Nos besamos nuevamente, muevo mis manos por su espalda, después a su rostro y lo beso con ternura.

-Gracias…-

-¿Por?

-Por compartir todo esto conmigo…

-Gin… por ti haría cualquier cosa… te amo.

Después de eso ya no hay más palabras solo sonidos que salen de nuestros cuerpos. Tal vez en otra vida fui Diosa griega o personaje de libro, pude ser diferentes personas, pero se que mi vida siempre estuvo unida a la de él. Qué mejor héroe que Harry Potter, el Elegido de mi corazón.

**Fin**

* * *

**Con diabetes voy a terminar con tanta miel…**

Pocas historias me han costado tanto de escribir como esta. Lo especial de los Juegos del Hambre es lo complejo de la historia por las personalidades de los personajes y la situación en la que viven, no sé qué logré o si lo logré algo, porque unir muchas cosas en un mismo patrón es difícil.

Por un lado Harry y Ginny y por otro los juegos del hambre, en este juego de fantasías y roles, junto con todo lo mío, en verdad me ha costado trabajo. Espero que les guste, porque me divertí haciendo esto.

En el anterior, que fue Twilight surgió un Entre Dos Mundos de los Juegos del Hambre, aquí salen también varios. Para los que no distinguieron entre líneas, lo que quiere Ginny son los Piratas del caribe, 50 Shades of Grey (si, Ginny tiene problemas mentales de vez en cuando) y lo que quiere Harry, Star Wars y Troya. ¡Hey un Harry Aquiles!

Quién sabe, puede que en un futuro regrese con algo más de Entre dos Mundos… veré que Harry se me antoja jajaja.

Para las personas de **México**, si ven en las librerías de Sanborns, un pequeño libro que se llama**LA PALABRA Y EL BESO**, cómprenlo… jaja es una antología de varios trabajo de cuento, poesía y crónica literaria, son las memorias de los trabajos de varios autores. Lo recomiendo aquí, por que varios de los trabajos son míos. Obviamente no como Huesos Potter. Las introducciones a cada sección son de escritores importantes en México y en algunas partes del mundo. Así que La Palabra y el Beso es un librillo exótico: medio erótico, psicológico, poético y de humor, liguero y rápido de leer.

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto.**

**Karla Huesos (En Twitter es igual)**


End file.
